


It's Not Fair How Much I Love You

by Bottom_Crowley24



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Good at Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottom_Crowley24/pseuds/Bottom_Crowley24
Summary: Geralt is the owner of a cozy little cafe called the Wolf Den and enjoys the daily routine of making coffees and minor small talk. This quiet little cafe attracts many inside to experience the calming, rustic atmosphere and to witness the burley, handsome men working behind the counters. Jaskier comes waltzing in and his warm presence demands Geralt's attention instantly. These two goofs are enamored with one another and goofy fluff ensues.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90





	1. If I'm Standing Here, Maybe Everyone Will Think I'm Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing fanfiction and definitely my first time writing for the Witcher fandom! This is only the first chapter of this story and more will be coming soon. Also, the title is referencing the song Fair by The Amazing Devil!  
> Please leave comments on what you think and feel about the story! Thank you so much! Enjoy!

Geralt always treasured the calm and methodical preparation of the Wolf Den before the cafe opened for the day. Geralt would busy himself with setting up the espresso bars, making sure every piece of equipment was in its exact place all while the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans filled the cozy cafe. Geralt valued these peaceful moments before his other employees, Eskel and Lambert, normally arrived to begin their shifts. Just as Geralt is finishing setting up the various pastries his cafe offers, Eskel walks sluggishly through the front door.  
  
They exchanged a glance and Eskel sighed.  
  
“Mornin’ Geralt.”

He shuffled to the backroom to put his stuff away and put on his apron. Geralt hmmed in response and finished his task before he flicked on the open sign and the cafe lights.

The day began pretty smoothly. There are rarely any customers that are awake at such an early hour so it was a very slow morning. Eskel was working the bar and preparing any drinks that are ordered and Geralt worked the register and pastry area. While both workers chatted softly during a particularly slow moment Lambert came sprinted in through the front door. Lambert slowed a bit and made his way to the back stopping as Geralt called his name.

“Lambert. You’re late, Again. What was it this time?”

Geralt quirked an eyebrow at him and glared. Lambert scratched his neck nervously and looked at the floor.

“Sorry, Geralt… I overslept my alarm again. Won’t happen again, Boss”.

Lambert glanced up at Geralt, a smirk etched on his face.

“Cross my heart.”

Geralt rolled his eyes at the younger man.

“You’re lucky Dad begged me to give you this job. Hurry up and get on the floor”.

The cafe started to fill once the morning rush began trickling in. Geralt greeted some of the regulars with a nod and silently rang in their orders without them even saying a word. Unfamiliar faces greeted Geralt and with wide eyes took in the cafe’s rustic cozy atmosphere. The cafe was filled with leather armchairs and sofas with neat little coffee tables placed in front of them. There were tables and chairs set up in various places with a long high table stretched on one side of the room. The walls were covered with various paintings of wolves and forest landscapes. There was a bookshelf stacked high with volumes, some tattered and old, and some crisp and new.

Geralt finished taking the order of a young couple when a young man entered the cafe. The man that entered held a beaming smile that made his brilliant blue eyes sparkle. His fluffy chestnut brown hair accented his creamy pale skin and Geralt’s eyes were focused instantly on this new presence. The young man waited patiently in line and directed that warm smile towards Geralt when he stepped up to order.

The energetic man gazed up at the menu board and seemed to be speaking more to himself than to Geralt while trying to decide what to order  
“Why yes! Hello! Ooo, what do I want to order? Hmm, what’s good here my good sir? Ooo, or perhaps I should just order what I usually get from a cafe, but it would be an adventure to try something new!..”

The man continued to ramble while Geralt looked at him in awe at how he didn’t appear to have taken a breath in the last minute.

Geralt interrupted the man’s vocalized thoughts to remark,

“Don’t think you need any help being energized this morning”.

The younger man sputtered slightly and blushed a soft pink as he realized how he must have appeared.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I get over-excited when checking out new places and got a bit ahead of myself”.

The younger man glanced behind himself to be sure there is no one in line behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned back to the very handsome and intimidating white-haired man in front of him. Geralt smirked slightly and hmmed in response to the younger man’s nervous apologies.

“Can I please order an iced matcha latte made with soy milk?”

The blue-eyed man finally ordered triumphantly. Geralt asked what size he would like and diligently typed in his order.

Geralt looked up from his register screen and asked the young man his name.

“Jaskier! If that’s too complicated you can type Dandelion instead. Either one works for me! Thank you..”

Jaskier squinted at Geralt’s nametag on his apron.

“Geralt! Interesting name. I like it”.

Geralt nodded typing in Jaskier’s name and cashed out his order. Jaskier took his receipt and flashed Geralt the same beaming smile that he walked in with and Geralt felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“Y..your order will be ready down at the end of the bar, Jaskier”

Geralt quickly sputtered when the silence stretched and they are both staring at each other.

Jaskier seemed to remember where he was and quickly looked away from Geralt

“Right yes, thank you, Geralt! See ya around,”

Jaskier shuffled over to the end of the bar. Eskel had just finished the matcha and called out the order. Jaskier beamed at Eskel grabbing his drink from the counter and shoved in his plastic straw. 

"Thank you my good Sir!" Jaskier took a sip of his drink and walked towards the cafe doors.

When Jaskier was leaving he turned and flashed the same bright smile, waving softly at Geralt.

Geralt swore his heart didn’t flutter in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating in the next few days! I have the chapter written I just need it to be read and edited. Thank you all for the kudos!


	2. It's What My Heart Just Yearns To Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my first chapter update! I edited the first chapter slightly. I am trying for figure out how to format on this platform and also developing my writing style as I go. I hope you enjoy this chapter update!  
> Leave kudos and comments on what you think so far!

Geralt’s days at the cafe continued as usual. He would begin his day alone, setting up the various stations and greeting his employees as they walked through the door. When the morning customers began to sluggishly clamber in to purchase their liquid fuel, Geralt realized that he had been glancing at the door expectantly every time the bell chimed. He didn’t understand why he kept looking over but he couldn’t seem to fight the impulse to look and see each customer walking through the threshold.

Later, after the morning rush had died down, the cafe emptied except for the workers. A nice calm settled over the cafe when the door chimed once more. Geralt quickly looked up to see who entered. His eyes fell on the blue-eyed beaming smile of Jaskier. Geralt’s heart did a flip in his chest as realization set in who he had been looking for all day.

Jaskier waved at Geralt and strode up to the counter. “Hello, Geralt! How are you doing today?” Jaskier smiled wider at the white-haired man in front of him and attempted to smoothly lean on the counter but realized he looked a bit awkward and quickly stood up straight.

“Jaskier. Hello. I’m doing fine. How are you today?” Geralt softly smiled at the man in front of him and attempted to keep his heart from beating out of his ears.

“I am doing better now that I am here! Coffee always helps! Even though I suppose I don’t REALLY need the caffeine but it’ll be okay” Jaskier sighed dramatically and thought about how he wanted to see Geralt’s smile again immediately.

“Yeah, it doesn’t really seem like you need any help being energized. Regardless, what can I get you today?” Geralt alternated staring at his register and into Jaskier’s eyes. He struggled to not get lost in the man’s ocean blues.

“Today, good sir, I would like to have a large iced dirty chai. PLEASE, will you make it extra dirty? I’ve got a long night ahead of me and need the extra boost.” Jaskier ordered in an overly dramatic tone and did a mock bow when he finished.

Geralt chuckled softly at Jaskier’s theatrics and typed in his order and asked “Did you want it made with soy milk today as well?”

Jaskier smiled wide and fake gasped, “Geralt you remembered! Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you!”

Geralt smiled wider and nodded while he typed in the rest of the modifications. Jaskier silently applauded himself for getting Geralt to smile again.

Jaskier paid for his drink then Geralt printed out his receipt for him and handed it to the younger man.“Alright, Jaskier. Your drink will be at the end of the bar. Eskel is finishing it for you.”

Jaskier glanced over behind the bar at the tall muscular man standing with ruffled dark brown hair and a scar that reached across his right eye. “Eskel made a fantastic drink for me yesterday. Thank you for putting a name to this lovely man!” Jaskier flashed one final smile at Geralt and walked down to the end of the bar.

Eskel was just finishing Jaskier’s drink when he walked up. Eskel called his name out and placed Jaskier’s iced chai on the counter.

Jaskier shoved his straw into his drink and took a gulp.“Thank you, Eskel. This drink is just as perfect as yesterday!”

Eskel smiled softly at the praise and chuckled “Happy to serve. Glad that you enjoy it.”

Jaskier smiled and bid Eskel farewell. Jaskier again waved and beamed at Geralt as he was walking out of the door.

Eskel walked up to Geralt, who was just staring at the cafe door and softly clapped him on the shoulder, draping his arm over Geralt’s shoulders.

Geralt startled slightly and sheepishly glanced at Eskel beside him. “Hmm, Geralt I’ve never seen you act so flustered before. Let’s hope this one is a regular. He is a charmer, I’ll give him that.” Eskel squeezed Geralt’s shoulder softly and chuckled.

Geralt sighed and leaned into his brother slightly, “I honestly have no idea what is going on. I’ve met him twice and every time I feel like a deer caught in headlights.”

Eskel squeezed his shoulder once more before he pulled away and walked back over to the bar. “There is nothing wrong with having a crush Geralt.”

Geralt sighed louder and began cleaning up around his station when Lambert, who had been organizing the bookshelves the entire time, sauntered into view and piped up, “Come on GerBear, it’s ok to admit you are attracted to the Twink.”

Geralt glared daggers at Lambert who laughed and resumed his original task. Geralt truly did not know what was going on anymore. He didn’t think he had ever met another customer that seemed to shine so much light in the cafe. Geralt silently hoped that Jaskier would become a regular so he could experience that light again.

* * *

Geralt was pleasantly surprised the following day when Jaskier dramatically strolled into the cafe around noon. The two engaged in their usual banter and both couldn’t help the smile etched on their faces. Geralt looked down at the register and cleared his throat softly. He tried to keep his facial features under control but failed.

“So, Jaskier, are you getting the matcha today or the chai? Extra dirty?” Geralt smirked slightly at that last part and looked back up at the blue-eyed man in front of the counter.

“Hmmm.. I think I’m going to go with a matcha today. I don’t have as long of a night tonight and would probably like to not feel my heart beating in my ears.” Jaskier laughed and glanced over to the bar and saw an unfamiliar man. The man behind the bar was equally as built as Eskel and Geralt but looked slightly shorter with a leaner frame. He had short light brown hair and stubble. Jaskier turned back to Geralt who had just finished typing in his drink order and asked, “Who is the barista at the bar today? I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him.”

Geralt looked over to Lambert and then back to Jaskier and sighed “That would be Lambert. He isn’t as sweet as Eskel is but he does make good drinks.”  
Jaskier laughed softly as he was inserting his credit card into the register’s card reader. “Ahh. I see. So is it only the three of you that work? I’ve never seen anyone else working the register.”

Geralt glanced behind Jaskier and thanked God that the cafe was dead empty because he didn’t want the conversation to end. “It is only us three. I own the cafe and hired my two brothers. Eskel is the middle child and Lambert, well, he is the baby and would hate me if he heard me say that.” Geralt laughed softly and chanced a look in Lambert’s direction and found the man currently occupied calibrating a finicky espresso machine.

Jaskier looked between Geralt and Lambert with his mouth slightly agape. “I can totally see a similarity. Your family must have good genes...I mean, umm, because you all are hardworking and tall! Wooo, sorry.” Jaskier silently cursed himself for letting his mouth speak before his brain could intervene and squeezed his eyes shut. He tilted his head towards the ceiling.

Geralt fought the blush that crept onto his cheeks and nodded to Jaskier, he quickly looked down at the register to try and hide his face, “Um yeah. We have a great team set up here. Lambert can be a pain in my ass but he is one of the hardest workers I’ve seen. Eskel is a softie but you’ve seen that already.”

Jaskier smiled at Geralt and swore he saw a blush creeping up the white-haired man’s cheeks when he heard Lambert calling out his drink. Jaskier quickly shoved his card back into his pocket and turned to Geralt. “Well thank you, Geralt. I will see you tomorrow!” With that, Jaskier turned quickly and grabbed his matcha from Lambert. “Thank you, Lambert! I hope you have a wonderful day sir!”

Lambert stared wide-eyed with a slight smirk on his lips when Jaskier quickly exited the cafe.

Jaskier still glanced back towards Geralt and waved at him as he left.

Geralt hung his head down and shook it slightly, groaning.

Lambert walked over and softly punched Geralt’s arm. “You okay, Buddy? Looks like you both talked more today. He sure seemed flustered when leaving.” Lambert grinned as Geralt glared back at him.

Geralt sighed and dropped his head once more. “I am fine. He said he will see me tomorrow and I don’t understand why that makes me feel so happy.”

Lambert sighed softly and started walking back over to the bar area. “Geralt, it is a crush. It is not rocket science. You’ll be okay.”

Geralt thought back to how Jaskier acted in the cafe today. Jaskier seemed just as flustered as Geralt which was a good sign. Geralt just hoped that Jaskier wouldn’t lose interest in his cozy little cafe.

* * *

The next few days were usual in the Wolf Den cafe. The string of regulars mumbled their orders to Geralt and moved down the line, grabbing their items and leaving. There were a few new faces that came in and settled into the cozy armchairs in the lobby, grabbing a couple of well-worn books from the shelves and quietly reading. Geralt focused on his tasks at hand, he cleaned up behind the counters and completed random busy work during the slow moments.

Geralt couldn’t keep his mind from wandering to Jaskier. Geralt tried to tell himself that he wasn’t yearning to see Jaskier’s bold presence stroll through the door every time the bell chimed. Geralt knew that he was lying to himself. Geralt just couldn’t shake the warmth and awe that he felt whenever Jaskier was standing in front of him. Geralt even found Jaskier's quirky style adorable.

Jaskier was always clad in a colorful patterned shirt, sometimes with buttons that were barely half buttoned up his chest, cuffed jeans, and beaten up Converse. Jaskier usually wore necklaces that accented the column of his neck and rings adorning his fingers. Geralt’s style was the polar opposite. Geralt usually sported a plain white t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a pair of black leather boots. The only added accessory was the black apron he wore behind the counter, and a hair tie to pull his long white hair up into a messy bun. Despite their differences, Geralt felt both equally comfortable and nervous around Jaskier.

Geralt was disappointed when closing time neared in the cafe and there was no sign of Jaskier. Jaskier had begun a routine of visiting around noon. Geralt told himself that it wasn’t a big deal that he didn’t show today. A cold disappointment settled deep in his stomach while he flipped the open sign to close for the day.

Geralt worked behind the bar the following day. Sometimes when he had reached his fill on social interactions he retreated to the methodical process of crafting the cafe’s beverages. Geralt enjoyed the rush he felt when he got into a steady rhythm, finishing drinks and calling them out to the customers, turning back to the next order in line. The morning rush was particularly brutal that day but Geralt felt overjoyed as he finished the last drink in the queue. The morning rush came and went and Geralt finally had a break to clean up his area and stock his section.

Noontime rolled around and Geralt was busy calibrating the espresso bars when the bell chimed and a bright plum wearing Jaskier sluggishly ambled inside.

Jaskier looked over to Geralt and grinned at him but it didn’t seem to make it to his eyes like it usually did.

Jaskier looked like the walking zombies that come in at 6 am and Geralt was not used to this version of Jaskier. Geralt decided that Jaskier would most likely want his extra dirty chai, Geralt scoffed at the words in his own head and blushed softly as he began pulling shots of espresso for Jaskier’s beverage.

Jaskier sleepily walked up to the register and was greeted by Eskel who eyed him slightly with a raised eyebrow. “You alright, Jaskier? You’re looking a bit tired today.”

Jaskier sighed and chuckled softly. “Yeah… didn’t get much sleep last night and I have an even longer night tonight. I need all the help that I can get from you lovely people today.” Jaskier ordered his usual iced chai and Eskel rang his order up. Once Jaskier took the receipt from Eskel with a slightly more enthusiastic grin he shuffled down the counter to the end of the bar.

Just as he was stepping up to the counter, Geralt quickly placed his iced chai down and looked sheepishly at Jaskier.

Jaskier looked at the drink and smiled brightly at Geralt. “Wow! That sure was fast. Thank you, darling!”

Geralt blushed softly and smiled at Jaskier's praise. “Ugh.. yeah thanks. I like to stay on top of things.”

Jaskier choked on the sip he was trying to gulp down and sputtered slightly. His eyebrows raised up close to his hairline and a small smirk formed onto his lips. “Right… Yes! I am sure you do… umm... Right. Thanks, Geralt. This drink is lovely. I will see you tomorrow!”

Jaskier quickly scurried out of the cafe doors as Geralt stood there wondering what it was that he said to cause that reaction.

Geralt heard Eskel chuckling from behind the register. Geralt fixed his eyes on Eskel and glared. “Eskel what did I do? I don’t understand...?”

Eskel tried to stifle his laughter but only managed to giggle softly before taking a deep breath and steadying himself. “Geralt. Think about what you just said. ‘I like to stay on top of things’... come on, Geralt. You aren’t that dense.”

Geralt hummed softly and furrowed his brow and thought intensely about the interaction. He honestly couldn’t understand what it meant. “Right. I like to stay on top of my job. I don’t understand why that made him blush so hard.”

Eskel sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes shut as he tried to figure out how to explain the innuendo to his dense, idiot brother.

Lambert approached them from the lobby with a broom and dustpan in hands. Lambert wore a massive shit-eating grin on his face.“Geralt. You basically just told the twink you like to be on top. Keep up with the slang, old man. Good news though, you almost gave him an aneurysm so I’d say he is interested.” Lambert laughed out loud and walked into the back room.

Geralt’s face paled and his eyes widened as his brain slowly processed what Lambert said.

Eskel smiled faintly at Geralt and pulled him into a side embrace. “Geralt it is okay. You didn’t scare the poor boy off. He said he would be here tomorrow.” With that Eskel clapped him on the shoulder and walked over to take over the bar area. He knew Geralt would be too flustered after that to want to focus on it.

Geralt slunk to the back to sit in his office. He sent Lambert out to take care of the register while he flipped through orders and forms on his office computer. The monotonous task was not enough to curb the heavy feeling in his gut or to extinguish the heat that rose inside his chest. Jaskier’s reaction left Geralt wondering if there was something to his crush after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. There will be another chapter update within a week!  
> Follow my Tumblr if you'd like!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipobsessedidiot


	3. I've Waited Oh So Long For You To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Your comments have inspired and encouraged me so much so I want to thank you all for those! <3

It was a humid, warm day as Jaskier made his way to his modest one-room apartment. Jaskier’s floppy brown hair was puffy and bouncing on his head from the humidity and his black short-sleeve button-down shirt with tiny little cacti on it was probably not the best choice for the weather. Jaskier scoffed at the thought. Beauty is pain thought Jaskier as he rounded the corner and kept trudging towards his place. Jaskier had just finished his shift at the library and was heading to pick up his guitar for a gig later that night. Jaskier quickly made it to his place and bounded inside.

Jaskier’s apartment was small, to say the least. It was a one-bedroom with basic furniture inside, a hand-me-down couch with a coffee table. Across from the couch sat a medium size flat screen t.v which was Jaskier’s first big purchase after he graduated college. His bedroom held a queen size bed with an end table beside it and a dresser filled to the brim with clothes sat on one side of the room. Clothes hampers and piles of shoes were scattered around the floor and inside the bottom of his closet. I really needed to sort through his clothes thought Jaskier as he grabbed his guitar case from his corner.

Jaskier locked his door and headed down the stairs. Once Jaskier made it to the street he started his journey to the Wolf Den cafe. He hadn’t planned on stopping by today but he managed to work the stop in on his way to his gig. He had a long night ahead and needed the delicious extra dirty chai that only Geralt could supply. His cheeks blushed at the thought. Jaskier thought back to his last conversation with Geralt at the cafe. He wondered if Geralt was aware of the innuendo embedded in his words. He really hoped that he did.

Jaskier had developed an intense crush on the massive, brooding, silver-haired cafe owner. The first time Jaskier crossed the cafe’s threshold his eyes were drawn to Geralt. Geralt’s looks intrigued him right off the bat. I mean, whose jaw wouldn’t drop upon seeing a man who looked like he had been sculpted by the gods? Jaskier started coming into the cafe regularly but not just for the muscular men who crafted his delicious beverages, Eskel and Lambert were blessed by the gods as well it seemed, but also the atmosphere in the cafe was perfect. The rustic and cozy feel of the cafe settled deep into his chest every time he entered.

Seeing Geralt and chatting with him was just a bonus. Every conversation they had made Jaskier’s heart race and he was eager to speak to the man for as long as he could. Jaskier wondered what they would talk about today and skipped eagerly along the street, his guitar slung over his shoulder tightly. As Jaskier neared the cafe’s entrance he slowed down in order to catch his breath and to smooth down his clothes. He tried to look as casual as he could although his heart was beating in his ears and it wasn’t from the skipping.

Jaskier released a breath and settled himself. Once he felt a bit calmer he bounded up towards the door, swinging it open and stepping inside. His eyes were immediately set on Geralt who had a slightly surprised smile etched onto his face. Jaskier smiled at Geralt and walked up to greet him.

“Geralt! Hello! How are you this evening?” Jaskier asked in a flash, setting his guitar case down at his feet so he could be more comfortable.

“Hello, Jaskier, better now. You’re here late today. I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t come by.” Geralt smiled softly and looked Jaskier in his eyes, admiring how strikingly blue they looked today in contrast to his black shirt. The man never wore black Geralt thought.

“Yeah… I had a long shift at the library, my day job, and wasn’t able to come in when I usually do. I have a gig later tonight and figured I could stop by on the way there. I need liquid fuel to keep me going and you, my good man, are the one that can provide.” Jaskier dramatically sighed, leaning onto the counter and frowned softly to Geralt before breaking out into a smirk.

Geralt chuckled softly and began typing in Jaskier's order, not even needing to be told what it was anymore. “So, you work at the library and play music at night? That makes the amount of espresso you consume on some days a bit more understandable. You… play the guitar I’m assuming?” Geralt leaned over the counter to look at the guitar case at Jaskier’s feet.

Jaskier looked down at the case and back up at Geralt, smiling wide at the man in front of him. “I play the guitar and sing. I work at the library to support myself while I get my name out there in the local music scene.”

Geralt made an appreciative hm to Jaskier and cashed him out. “Hmm… Very interesting. How often do you play during the week?”

Jaskier slid his card back into his wallet and thought for a moment his brow furrowed slightly in concentration. “I usually play around 4 gigs a week. Tonight I am playing at the Chameleon bar from eight to ten… If you’re free and well, interested, you could come by and check me out. Well...um Check it out haha. ” Jaskier scratched the base of his neck and felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He looked down at his guitar case trying to not look into Geralt’s eyes.

Geralt blushed softly and his heart flipped in his chest. He cleared his throat trying to regain some of his composure. “I would love to. Sure. Chameleon Eight O’clock. I’ve been there before it is a cool place.”

Jaskier’s head whipped up in surprise. He honestly didn’t think Geralt would be interested and an excited nervousness began bubbling in him. “Fantastic! I look forward to seeing you there Geralt!” As Jaskier beamed at Geralt from across the counter Lambert called out his drink. Jaskier said goodbye to Geralt, picked up his guitar, and walked down to his drink. “Thank you, Lambert. You have a good day!” With that Jaskier walked out onto the street.

Once he was far enough away he paused and leaned against a nearby wall. His heart was pounding and he squeezed his eyes shut, finally letting the massive grin he was holding back consume his face. Jaskier squealed in excitement which got him a few confused glances from strangers on the street but he could not care less. Geralt was coming to his gig. He seemed eager and excited about coming to his gig. Jaskier took a few calming breaths and righted himself, resuming his route to the Chameleon to set up for tonight.

* * *

Geralt watched Jaskier leave the cafe and his composure began to crumble. He was thankful that there were no other customers in line and that the cafe was practically empty. His cheeks began to heat and a smile grew on his lips as he thought about what happened. Jaskier had invited him to his gig. He wanted to see Geralt outside of the cafe. As Geralt's mind whirled through what just happened anxiety began to build inside his gut. He suddenly felt nervous about going tonight and began to slightly panic.

Lambert stood behind the bar and watched his brother's face as his emotions shifted. Lambert quickly walked over to his brother and placed a grounding hand on his shoulder. “Hey GerBear, it's okay. I can tell that you’re panicking. What is going on inside that dense head?” Lambert chuckled and poked Geralt's temple, causing the other man to glare in his direction before his face shadowed once again with panic.

Geralt took a deep breath and exhaled before trying to explain his thoughts. He always has a hard time expressing himself but he knew his brother would understand him. “Jaskier invited me to his gig tonight and I said I would come.”

Lambert eyed Geralt and waited for him to continue speaking. When it was obvious Geralt wasn’t going to elaborate Lambert spoke. “Right? Okay? That is awesome! The Twink really does like you GerBear. What's the problem?”

Geralt sighed and looked hard at the counter in front of him, brow furrowing while his mind whirled. “I am anxious about going by myself. I don’t go out in large groups.”  
Lambert’s face flashed with a fondness for his brother, that he desperately tried to hide, as Geralt spoke. Lambert pulled Geralt into a side hug and leaned his head on Geralt’s shoulder. “Awe GerBear. You’re going to be fine. What if I come with you? It wouldn’t be weird for me to tag along and I wanna check out if the Twink’s got any talent. After we close tonight we can head home, get changed, and then go to the gig. How does that sound?” Lambert squeezed Geralt’s shoulder and lifted his head, glancing at his face.

Geralt felt the cold anxiety in him begin to recede. Having Lambert there would definitely help calm his nerves Geralt reasoned. It would also be nice to spend some time with his little brother. The man annoyed the hell out of him but you gotta love him. Lambert was always there for Geralt when he needed him. Geralt stood up a bit straighter and turned towards Lambert pulling him into a tight but brief embrace. “Thank you, Lambert. That would help me.”

Lambert grinned and punched Geralt in the chest. “Yeah, don’t thank me. You gotta buy me booze while we are there.” With that Lambert walked back over to the bar and began shutting down the espresso machines.

Geralt chuckled and felt his mood improving. The intense anxiousness had simmered down and had been replaced with overwhelming excitement. Geralt was going to see Jaskier tonight. Not at the cafe. Jaskier invited him there. Geralt couldn’t believe what had just happened. He grinned and turned around to begin shutting down the cafe, cleaning, and stocking behind the counters.

Once the cafe was closed and locked up, Geralt and Lambert both headed to their houses to shower and get changed. Geralt pulled up to his simple townhome. The townhome was a slate grey color with a black door and shutters. The lawn out front held lush green grass with plush bushes lining the front. Geralt walked up to his front door and unlocked it, stepping inside. He placed his keys in a bowl beside the door and let the door close behind him.

The interior of his home looked quite simple and rustic. Geralt’s living room held a leather couch and armchair with a coffee table in front of both. He had a flat-screen t.v mounted on his wall and had two massive bookshelves on either side. The shelves were stuffed to the brim with books, some brand new and some fraying at the edges looking well-read and loved. Geralt walked past his kitchen and made his way down the hall to his bedroom. His bedroom was equally as simple, he had a queen-size bed, two-night stands, and a couple of dressers. He also had a small writing desk that was riddled with various books, papers, and pens all neatly placed in piles.

Sitting curled up in the middle of his bed was a big fluffy ball of speckled black and orange fur. This furball began to rustle upon hearing Geralt approaching and peaked its head up when he opened the door. Geralt gazed lovingly at his calico and approached the bed. He knelt down and stroked her head gently, trying not to wake her up too much, and murmured “Hey, Roach. You’re a good kitty.” Roach nuzzled his hand and lazily yawned. Geralt smiled wider at roach and stood up, heading over to his closet.

Geralt wanted to pick a different outfit than his usual white t-shirt and jeans. He knew that the only thing he would change was his shirt and shoes but that was still an important decision. Geralt shuffled through various shirts in his closet and pulled out a button-down black shirt, shaking his head “No I will look like a waiter. Hmm.” Geralt continued to shuffle through various shirts before deciding on a black short sleeve t-shirt with the words Wolf Pack printed on the front. It had been a gift from Eskel last Christmas and it fit his frame nicely. He pulled out the shirt, along with another pair of light wash jeans, he made sure to pick the ones that fit him a little too snuggly and a pair of black doc martens. Geralt looked at the whole outfit and nodded before he walked into the master bathroom.

Geralt shrugged out of his shirt, letting it crumple to the floor and leaned down to untie and remove his boots. He shimmied out of his jeans and underwear before turning on the shower. He picked up his clothes and threw them into a small clothes hamper in the corner of the bathroom. The bathroom began to fill with steam and Geralt yanked the shower curtain open, stepping inside. He groaned when the hot water streamed over his face and chest. The remaining tension he felt from today melted away under the water and he was left with anticipation for tonight. Geralt began his shower routine, letting his thoughts wander to Jaskier and the gig tonight. Geralt wondered how Jaskier would sound singing, he figured it would be just as entertaining as hearing him talk. The man was theatrical enough to capture everyone's attention that was for sure. Geralt remembered the hipster vibe of the Chameleon bar, last time he was there was with Eskel, Lambert, and Vesemir. God that had to be years ago Geralt thought as he finished rinsing the soap off of his body.

Geralt shut off the shower water and opened the curtain, reaching out and grabbing a towel from the rack beside the shower. Geralt dried himself off and rubbed his hair while he stepped out. He walked over to the mirror and wiped the condensation from it. He looked at his own reflection and thought to himself don’t fuck this up, Geralt. Geralt saw a smile creep onto his own face and shook his head, a blush forming on his cheeks. Geralt wrapped his hair in a towel and brushed his teeth, coffee breath was the worst and applied his usual deodorant and cologne. Once his hair was mostly dry he took his towel down and hung it up to dry on the rack. He combed out his silky white locks then left the bathroom to get dressed. Geralt shrugged on the outfit he chose. He then grabbed a necklace with a wolf pendant hanging from it and clasped it onto his neck.

Geralt walked back into the bathroom and decided to put his hair half up. He pulled the top half of his hair into a ponytail and left the remainder to flow out over his broad shoulders. He did a final look over of himself and took a steadying breath.

Geralt exited his bathroom and grabbed his phone, giving Roach a final stroke before he walked through his bedroom door and headed for his living room. He rang Lambert to tell him that he was ready and on the way to pick him up. Geralt grabbed his keys and wallet from the bowl and slid his phone back into his pocket. He strode out of the front door, closing and locking it before hopping into the front seat of his car. The drive to Lambert’s was short and Geralt honked his horn when he pulled up out front.

Lambert’s door swung open a minute later and Lambert emerged wearing a black IDLES band shirt, blue jeans, and leather boots. He quickly locked his front door and pocketed his keys running to the car. Lambert pulled open the passenger's side door and climbed in, the door slamming behind him. “So GerBear you excited?” Lambert pulled his seatbelt across himself and grinned in Geralt's direction. “You look good. I like that shirt. You clean up real nice.” Lambert chuckled at Geralt’s side-eye and stared ahead as they made their way to the Chameleon. Nervous excitement welled inside of Geralt as they neared their destination. He couldn’t wait to see Jaskier tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost done and will be posted within a week! Thank you all for reading! Let me know how you like this one! <3


	4. Calm Throughout His Melodrama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
> I am insanely sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had a tough time writing the next chapter and had to rewrite it a few times.  
> I hope you enjoy the update!

Geralt’s cell phone rang loudly from the dash compartment of his car as they drove. Geralt grumbled at the racket and snatched the phone up, shoving it over to Lambert in the passenger's seat. “Here. Check what that is.” 

Lambert glared at Geralt and rolled his eyes but did as he was asked, sliding the screen lock on the cell phone and reading the alert. Lambert’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and then furrowed together, holding the phone closer to his eyes to read it better. “Ummm… Ger… It says the motion sensors in the Cafe just went off.”

Geralt quickly glanced over to him with a look of confusion and slight worry. “Damn it. Why the hell would those go off? Check the cameras on my phone and see if you can see anything. I’m turning around.” Geralt pulled into a random parking lot and turned back onto the road, heading towards the cafe. 

Lambert clicked through the security cameras showing the inside of the cafe. He sighed in confusion, not seeing anything in the main parts of the cafe where the sensors went off. It wasn’t until he saw the camera feed pointing to the back door that his jaw dropped open and he nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Geralt. Please don't murder me… I forgot to lock the back door. It's wide open.” 

Geralt’s jaw muscle tensed and his nostrils flared, feeling anger and annoyance surging through his veins. “How many times do I have to tell you to check after yourself when you close up?” Geralt sternly said in a surprisingly calm and collected voice. 

That voice terrified Lambert to the core and he knew he might not make it out of the car alive. “I’m sorry, Geralt! I promise I didn't do it on purpose. Let’s just get to the cafe and check everything out. I take responsibility for anything that's fucked in there, alright?” Lambert cautiously peered over at Geralt as they pulled into the cafe’s parking lot. 

Geralt silently parked the car behind the building, his knuckles white from his grip on the steering wheel. He took a few calming breaths before exiting his car. “You didn’t see anyone or anything on the cameras right?” Geralt asked Lambert before cautiously making his way to the open back door. He checked the lock and edges of the door, seeing no signs of it being broken open or tampered with. 

“Nope, not a thing. Well, besides the wide-open door.” Lambert said, walking up to Geralt as the other rose from his crouching position. 

“Alright, let's go inside and check it out. It might just be the door that set off the sensors but I highly doubt it.” Geralt cautiously walked through the threshold, Lambert following close behind. 

They walked through the cafe seeing random bits of trash left on the floor and various objects knocked over on shelves. Geralt glanced questioningly at Lambert who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. “You still have my phone right?” Geralt whispered to Lambert. Lambert nodded to Geralt as he stepped over the various items strewn around the floor. 

As they made their way deeper into the back area of the cafe, passing Geralt’s office area and approaching the front, they both heard strange rustling and soft banging coming from the supply room. The two men shared a glance and retreated towards the back door. 

Lambert stared down at Geralt’s phone, quickly flipping through the various camera views he was able to access. “Geralt, where is the supply room feed on this thing?” Lambert whispered.

Geralt sighed heavily and scrubbed his hands down his face in frustration. “There isn’t a camera in the supply room. I figured since my brothers work for me I didn’t need to worry about products being stolen.” he snapped back in an aggressive whisper. Geralt swore under his breath and tried to come up with a plan. I’m supposed to be relaxing at a bar right now watching a very handsome man play guitar but instead, I am possibly about to walk in on a burglar in my supply room thanks to my idiot brother leaving the door open, Geralt thought to himself groaning softly.

Lambert fiddled with the camera feed for a bit before he suddenly looked up at Geralt and walked over to him “Alright, we don’t know what or who is in there. If we approach quietly and open the door then, even if it’s a burglar, between the two of us we could take them. I mean come on, we can handle ourselves. It’ll be fine.” 

Geralt eyed his brother worriedly before reluctantly nodding. He didn’t want to call the police if it turned out to be nothing. Checking beforehand would make sense. The two men quietly made their way back inside the cafe, Lambert picking up a random mop handle along the way. Geralt looked at his dumbass brother holding the mop handle and smirked at him, rolling his eyes before focusing them on the supply room door. 

The faint rustling sound continued followed by louder shuffling noises. Geralt and Lambert both looked puzzled trying to figure out exactly what was behind the door. Geralt approached the door to the left while Lambert took the other side, raising the mop handle above his head, prepared to strike whatever intruder they met. Geralt’s hand hovered above the handle, the two brothers' eyes met, Lambert nodded softly to Geralt signaling he was ready. Geralt took a steadying breath and pushed the door open. 

Both men gasped softly in shock as the door thudded on the stock room wall. Lambert took a small step back, letting his makeshift weapon drop down slightly, and let out a confused “What the fuck” before the other man quickly pulled the door shut once more. Geralt held the door handle securely and turned his gaze to Lambert, his eyes wide with confusion, “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry for the small "cliff hanger" ending on this one. I promise the next chapter is actually written and will be posted soon!  
> Love you all!


	5. Clinging to the Moment, "Where Have You Been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Next chapter is posted! Get ready for the fluff. Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think!

Jaskier felt the chill of disappointment settle in his gut after the first hour of his gig. Geralt had yet to appear. Jaskier’s eyes snapped to the entrance every time the door opened and each time he felt his shoulders slouch in disappointment. Jaskier had been so excited for Geralt to come and see him perform. That excitement was coming to a hurtling crash with every minute that ticked by.

His performance did distract him somewhat. Once he started playing and capturing the crowds’ attention he was able to fall into a familiar rhythm, flitting around the stage and connecting with the crowd.

Once his gig was nearing the end a numbness spread through his body. I was stupid enough to think that he would actually be interested in seeing ME tonight, Jaskier thought, I figured he might come at the very least to hear the music but I suppose that also didn’t interest him enough. Jaskier could feel the bile bubbling up in his throat at the thoughts racking his brain.

Jaskier reluctantly announced to the crowd it would be his final song of the night. He began to play a melancholy tune, glancing around the thinning pub room. Just as the feelings of looming disappointment were settling, Jaskier spotted a flash of white hair striding through the doors. He felt his heart leap into his throat as he watched a very grumpy looking Geralt walk into the pub and take a seat at a booth in the far back. The frown etched onto his features didn’t waiver as Geralt’s eyes scanned the room until their eyes locked. As Jaskier’s eyes met Geralt’s, he saw the slightest bit of tension release from the man’s shoulders and a pained smile slid its way onto Geralt’s face.

Jaskier smiled back as he was singing, his brow furrowed slightly in confusion at what he saw. It was easy for him to tell something was wrong with Geralt and he was buzzing to know what happened. He played out the final cords of the song and thanked the crowd once more, receiving applause from all around as he bowed. He quickly put away his guitar and the equipment he used from the stage. Jaskier grabbed his guitar case and made his way over to Geralt’s booth.

As he approached, he saw Geralt staring absently at the seat in front of him, his frown intense and his brow pulled tight. “I love how you just sit in the corner and brood,” Jaskier joked, setting down his guitar case on the floor and leaning on the booth’s seat.

Geralt’s gaze shot up to the man, the frustration not fully leaving his face, “Jaskier. Hello. I’m sorry I missed part of your performance” Geralt said timidly with a small sigh.

“Well, I would probably say most of my lovely performance because the last 10 minutes doesn’t exactly count for much,” Jaskier quipped in a sarcastic voice, gliding into the seat in front of Geralt and placing his elbows on the table, his chin coming to rest on his knuckles. “Anywho, you are forgiven, Darling. I assume something held you up? Or perhaps you predicted my talents would be dreadful and decided to skip out on most of the torture.”

Geralt’s shoulders relaxed a bit more and he let out a soft chuckle “No I can assure you that I did not miss your entire gig on purpose. Something happened at the cafe, it’s a long story.” Geralt saw the pub’s crowd thinning more as the place closed. “Look, I know I missed the entire thing and I hate that I did. I was looking forward to seeing you… play. How about ...I make it up to you? Want to uh… go get some dinner with me? I know it’s late but…” Geralt’s gaze was glued to the tabletop in front of him, a hue of pink coloring his cheeks.

Jaskier’s heart began to thump in his chest. Holy shit did I hear that correctly? He thought before quickly replying “That sounds like a fantastic idea. There is this cute little diner nearby that I go to after my gigs some nights. Does that sound good to you?”

Geralt’s eyes snapped up to Jaskier in surprise and a smile began to grow on his face, tension seeming to further melt away from him. “Yes, I’d like that. I drove here, would you like to ride with me?” Geralt asked.

Jaskier’s smile beamed at Geralt and he nodded, “Yes that would be lovely. I walked.”

Both men rose from their booth and gathered their things, heading towards the exit together.

Jaskier turned to Geralt as they left and asked “So, you said it was a long story but I’ve got all the time in the world. What exactly happened tonight?”

Geralt led Jaskier to his parked car and helped him secure his guitar in the back “How about I start the story at dinner?”

* * *

“You mean to tell me there was a RACCOON inside the cafe?” Jaskier’s face was etched in pure shock and amusement. The two men were seated in a corner booth at a cute retro diner, a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of them both along with their meals.

Geralt sighed softly and nodded “Yes, because Lambert left the door open, a raccoon came in and completely destroyed my supply room. I have never seen so much matcha powder, chai concentrate, and espresso beans spilled all over the floor.” Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “The cafe is going to be closed tomorrow so we can clean up the mess.”

Jaskier laughed and picked at the food still left on his plate, “Huh, it sounds like that raccoon was trying to personally attack me with his choice of ingredients to destroy. So what exactly did you two do when you found him in there? Did you both chase him out? Two muscled men running around chasing a sticky vermin?” Jaskier leaned forward slightly, his eyebrows raising in amusement.

Geralt’s expression showed his lack of amusement and in a deadpan voice replied “No. We slammed the door shut as soon as we saw him and called animal control. S’why I missed the gig, they took forever to get there. Muscles would not protect us from rabies, Jaskier.” Geralt chucked slightly as Jaskier’s shoulders dropped and a pout grew on his lips.

“Well I think my story is much more interesting. You’re right though, the image of two rabbid hunks would probably be terrifying. Probably.” Jaskier finished up the last of his coffee as the waitress came over to refill his mug. He thanked her with a wink and turned back to Geralt, “So besides the sticky mess was there anything else destroyed?”  
“No we got lucky. The mess is mainly in the supply room. We were just too tired to even try to clean it up tonight, and well, Lambert told me I should come to your gig even if I was extremely late.” Geralt averted his gaze shyly at the confession.

Jaskier’s smile grew wide, “Well I suppose I must thank him. I am having a lovely time.”

Geralt’s cheeks tinged a darker pink and he smiled back at Jaskier.

The waitress came bounding over with a massive slice of pie on a plate. Setting it down in between the two men and taking their empty plates away, “Here is your usual,  
Jaskier. Enjoy, honey,” She said to Jaskier as she turned away, winking at him and motioning towards Geralt from behind his back.

Jaskier blushed and looked from the pie to Geralt, “Well, yes, I always get a slice of delicious apple pie here. Usually it isn’t quite this big but would you um… care to share it with me?” Jaskier nudged one of the two spoons over to Geralt who gladly picked it up.

“Who would pass up pie?” Geralt asked as he waited for Jaskier to dig in.

They both engaged in mindless chatter, laughing and carrying on as they finished off the pie. Geralt complimented Jaskier on the small bit of the gig he did attend, assuring Jaskier that he would make the next one as long as another wild animal didn’t invade his cafe again.

Jaskier’s face felt sore from how much he was smiling, enjoying the company in front of him and not believing this was even real. His eyes lingered over Geralt’s features, appreciating the man in front of him. A warm buzz began to grow in his chest as Geralt continued talking and sipping on the last of his coffee. “You know, I really like what you’ve done with your hair tonight” Jaskier commented softly in the midst of their comfortable silence.

Geralt’s eyes widened slightly, sitting up in the booth a bit straighter and nervously messing with his hair. “Yeah? I uh… I tried to dress up a bit tonight. Wasn’t sure if I looked like a mess after the cafe ordeal.”

Jaskier smirked softly and leaned forward in his booth, placing his chin on his knuckles, “Oh you look wonderful, Dear Heart. It’s nice to see you outside of work” Jaskier all but purred, feeling heat rise to his cheeks but having courage well up in his chest to continue. He could see Geralt trying to hide his smile as the waitress returned to their booth, placing the bill on the tabletop then walking away.

Geralt and Jaskier’s eyes both fell onto the piece of paper and Jaskier’s hand shot out towards it. His hand fell first onto the paper just as Geralt’s hand shot out as well, gripping the other half of the ticket.

“Jaskier, let me get this. I invited you here tonight, '' Geralt said in a slightly stern tone, with pleading eyes.

“Don’t be silly. You had a very rough night and the least I can do is treat you to a lovely dinner. Please Geralt, let me” Jaskier flashed a winning smile and did his best puppy dog eyes towards the other man.

Geralt stared at Jaskier before sighing softly and pulling his hand away. “Fine. I mostly relented because that face was too cute” Geralt muttered before realizing what he was saying, quickly looking up at Jaskier who blushed hard at the compliment.

“Well, thank you my Dear. You can just get the next one if you really want to,” Jaskier timidly mentioned, studying Geralt’s reaction as he pulled out his card and placed it on the ticket, the waitress coming over to settle the bill.

Geralt smirked towards Jaskier and cocked his head to the side slightly, “So you want there to be a next time?”

Jaskier rolled his eyes at the man's antics and nodded “Of course, who wouldn’t want to get dinner again and spend time with such a handsome barista?” Jaskier chuckled at the obvious red coloring Geralt’s cheeks at that.

The waitress returned with Jaskier’s card and receipt, thanking them both and going off to serve the other customers. Geralt felt anxiety welling up before finding his resolve and speaking, “So, since we both want there to be a next time, maybe we could exchange numbers? I love seeing you in the cafe but I’d prefer to not get interrogated by my brothers everytime you come in. They like to medal in my social life.”

Jaskier laughed before pulling out his cellphone, unlocking it and creating a contact for Geralt, handing him the phone to type his number into it. Once Geralt handed it back, Jaskier sent him a text of a raccoon emoji and love hearts.

Geralt looked down at the text, groaning and rolling his eyes, a massive smile pulling at his lips before saving Jaskier’s number in his own phone.

Jaskier took a deep breath and sighed, looking across the booth towards Geralt, “Alright well, this has been a lovely evening. I look forward to the next one.”

Geralt nodded and motioned towards his phone, “I’m looking forward to it. You said you walked? Want me to drop you off at your place?”

Jaskier nodded and smiled wide, “That would be lovely, thank you, Geralt.”

Both men gathered their things and exited the diner, waving to their waitress on the way out and heading for Geralt’s car. Geralt opened the door for Jaskier before he slid into the driver's seat. Jaskier directed him towards his apartment and Geralt waved to Jaskier as he disappeared up the stairs leading to his apartment.

Geralt couldn’t believe how well the second half of his night went as he pulled back onto the road and made his way to his own house. Roach won’t believe me when I tell her this, Geralt thought as the warm feeling in his chest grew.


End file.
